Truth or Dare is a Dangerous Game
by PandaAlmighty
Summary: Our favorite Yu Yu Hakusho characters brave the game of Truth or Dare. Slight shippiness of Yusuke/Keiko and Kuwabara/Yukina. R/R plz If you wish give me some dares/truths!


Title: Truth or Dare is a Dangerous Game  
  
By: PandaAlmighty  
  
Rating: PG (for a bit of threatening and Yusuke's attitude towards language and people)  
  
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho Team, decide to brave the game of Truth or Dare. WARNING: If you value your sanity or value your non-urinated pants, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: Because of some sick irony, I sadly do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. T_T WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
I dedicate this fan fiction to one of my closest friends. Happy Birthday IishiYouko! (Her favorite character is Youko and he will be joining us soon) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke sat down silently on his couch as Kuwabara tried to (yet was not accomplishing) fit a striped sweater onto his kitten, Chi-Chi.  
  
"Will you stop playing with that damn cat?!" Yusuke half-heartedly yelled.  
  
"Don't say such things in front of my Chi-Chi! And she's not a cat, she's a kitten!"  
  
"Oh for the love of." Yusuke rambled off as the doorbell rang. Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of our "oh so lovable" demon duo, Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"You do realize this is my home and that I am a classified S-class demon that can smolder you to ashes if you were to challenge me to a fight, don't you?" he greeted.  
  
"We have no intention of fighting you Yusuke," replied Kurama.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Hiei added.  
  
"I speak for both of us," Kurama again started. "We actually came to inform you that Botan has run off with your girlfriend and Yukina for a shopping trip and it seems that they are headed this way, most likely to have you come with them. We just wished to warn you of the damaging affects this visit could cost you, psychologically and financially. Hiei also wanted to visit Kuwabara and yell at him some more."  
  
"Bring it on shrimp! I'll fight you and beat your pointy little face in!" Kuwabara yelled enthusiastically.  
  
"One- my face is not pointy. Two- I am not that short. And three- I could kill you with the simple flick of my wrist if I wanted to, but unfortunately your sorry excuse for an existence is certainly not worth my time." Hiei coolly replied back.  
  
"He is right about that Kuwabara, you know that right?" Yusuke added.  
  
"Shut up Uremeshi!" Kuwabara cried before the two demons were pushed out of the door way and into the house, only to be replaced by a high-pitched, blue haired grim reaper, an ice apparition and a brown haired teenaged girl.  
  
"Are you two fighting again, I swear I should just tape your mouths shut! " The British accented Botan nagged.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko greeted our now 18 year-old spirit detective. Taking him by the hand, she tried to usher him out the door. "We're going shopping and I need you to help me pick out a dress for the dance next week!!"  
  
"Only if you try out swim-suits, too," was what came out of Yusuke's big mouth.  
  
~SMACK~  
  
Yusuke swaggered around the room in his "oh so adorable" way with a red handprint imprinted on his right cheek. Keiko was standing in her "slap follow-through" pose with an annoyed look on her face and the many demons, humans, apparitions and spirit world fairy girls whom have witnessed this act many, many times just stood with the "oh so famous" sweat-drops seeping from their foreheads.  
  
"Idiot." all but Yusuke muttered.  
  
(Heh heh)  
  
"Oh come on! Can't we just stay here? I'll even play that game you liked so much that we played at Kuwabara's cat's birthday party. The one about the daring and truth telling and stuff! Just please, please don't make me go shopping. I mean, wouldn't you just like to go and surprise me with your dress instead." he hurriedly tried to change his best friend's mind.  
  
"Your cat had a birthday party?" Hiei amusedly commented.  
  
"She's a kitten! And yes she had a birthday party. She just turned two- months old." Kuwabara yelled back, then continuing his task of dressing his kitten.  
  
"What game is this?" Yukina asked.  
  
"YUKINA! Well it's a wonderful game. If you don't know how to play, why don't we go somewhere alone and talk about it and." Kuwabara excitedly exclaimed before Yukina's adorable (at least to my best friend) older brother pointed his sword to Kuwabara's neck.  
  
"You will not go anywhere alone with my baby sister unless you wish me to slice you from navel to nose." Hiei warned.  
  
"Baby sister? You mean. she's your.you and Yukina are. related?" our orange haired semi-main hero asked in disbelief.  
  
"You mean you didn't know? You really are dim-witted," said Yusuke.  
  
(Insert a long almost never endless screaming of the word "no" in a dramatic way here)  
  
"Let me explain the game to you while Kuwabara here regains his sense of sanity." offered Keiko. Keiko explains the game and has everyone sit in a circle. Kuwabara has regained his sense of sanity but is still a bit awestruck. Yusuke has convinced Keiko to keep her dress a secret until the day of the dance and the red imprint on his cheek has finally faded away. Hiei is merely joining to keep Kuwabara away from his sister and Kurama is joining to make sure Hiei doesn't go overboard and kill Kuwabara.  
  
This is the beginning of the end.  
  
This is destiny.  
  
This is the game of truth or dare played by the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
This will be fun (ny). 


End file.
